


Strife

by Garnetsgrin



Series: Homestuck Scenes retold [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Battle, Death, Gen, Short Story, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shades dropped from a pale face and metal ripped through bone; the beast took pause in enjoyment of the destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strife

Lightning ran across clouded expanses and dim lights were overthrown in its violence. Feathers and fur rippled and shuddered in dark excitement at the opponents before it. Tense silence rang for an instant that stretched for millennium, gloved hands reached for a well worn blade and time stopped ticking.  
  
A burst of orange flew suddenly into the beast view as Dave swung in a wide gesture, a distraction. Another blade slid through the air in a more precise, determined swing. Dodging with a burst of green light, the beasts' omnipotence shown stark to it's attackers. Clashes and sharp sounds of metal colliding with itself rang through the clouded expanse. With no openings, the Strider's fought only to defend each other, desperate and slowing, Bro swung again, determined to stall the beast for as long as he could.  
  
Bright heavy wings beat through the air in a brash move; his youth shown in his hurry, up close white teeth stood in contrast with dark matted fur, blood and oil stained on the beast in wild tufts, bringing forth images of carnage and death. A roar rang through the shaded arena, red and orange mixing in the air as metal broke flesh and wing. Stumbling the beast lunged for Dave, fueled by pain and mindless blood lust, gloved hands slipped from their sword and in a flash of movement Bro took his stand.  
  
A beat.  
  
Shades dropped from a pale face and metal ripped through bone; the beast took pause in enjoyment of the destruction. As time once again ticked steadily, Dave was stock still in his shock; no longer distracted the beast flew off to another challenge, another world.  
  
Orange dripped from the boys face, mixing with the feathers and blood around him; gloved hands twitched lifelessly below him.  
With everything he loved dead and gone, DaveSprite resigned himself to mourning.


End file.
